Rules and Guidelines
Here at Scandinavian Voice-Over Wiki we have a few rules and guidelines we want you to read and follow. Please feel free to contact one of the admins if you have any questions. Please be aware that rules and guidelines can change, so check back here from time to time. If there is any big changes, it will be announces at the main page. Admins: RebekkaRustad and Mandarinklementin Rules Be respectful Please be respectful to the other editors on this Wikia. We will not tolerate any threats, foul mouthing or cussing, and any inappropriate behavior will result in being blocked for a certain amount of time, depending on the breach. Plagiarism We will not tolerate any plagiarism of any sort. Please '''do not copy and paste from other articles, as this is '''illegal! Admins Any final calls will be made by the Admins. If you want to be an admin, feel free to contact RebekkaRustad. Guidelines Pages Please take a look at how other pages on this Wikia is set up, as we want them to look the same. Pictures Please do not over upload pictures. This is not necessary, as this Wikia's priority is information. 1-3 pictures per page should be enough, unless you feel it is necessary to add more. Sources We are working hard to have reliable sources, but this can not be done at all times. Sources in these cases can be limited, and we use what we have at hand. Sources as Wikipedia or similar pages is not ideal, but sometimes we don't have any choice. Please add source citation wherever this is possible. We are working hard to be sure that our sources are a 100% accurate. The most relatable source is the "voice-tables" at the end of the movies. Please add these to the pages when adding voice-actors if they are available to you. Information from official film sites are also relatable sources, but please refer back to them. A lot of the work here is also by ear, which is acceptable, but please add that's how you came to this. Please add a (*) next to these names, as well to the link that explain what this means with an underline, as shown. Original names vs. translated names As we all know, sometimes the translators decides to change the name from the original names. To be able to keep BOTH the original name, and the new name (incase you are not sure what this character is called in English) To keep it simple, this is how we do it. Original character name: You will find the original character name on the ACTOR'S/ACTRESS' page. Translated character name: You will find the translated name on the MOVIE page. E.g. If you go to the "Cinderella" movie-page, you will see that the Norwegian name for Cinderella is "Askepott", and this is what is stated on this page. But if you click on Edle Stray-Pedersen, you will find that is says Cinderella in the original language. Categories Please add categories to all pages made, but don't overuse them, as this is not necessary. We try to keep it simple. Voice-actors - Only the language they are dubbing is enough. E.g. "Norwegian voice-actor" Movies - Here we try to keep to it to movie studios and what kind of movie it is. E.g. "Disney", "Universal Pictures" and "Animated" Other categories may occur at spesial occasions. E.g. "Disney Classics" Category:Guidelines